Your words and actions tear me apart
by Blueray-dragon-girl
Summary: Ryou has had enough of Bakura one of song fic


Blueraydragongirlyahoo.co.uk  
  
Rated PG- 13  
  
Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own the song "Defy you" by Offspring. A one of song fiction I felt like doing the relationship between Ryou and his yami Bakura, so here is a one off angst fan fiction  
  
Your words and actions tear me apart  
  
"Useless fucking hikari"!  
  
Those words echoed in his head. Each time HE said them they rang louder and brought tears to his brown eyes, curled up on his bed his pale delicate hands wrapped over his long, white hair curled up as tight as he can go. Ryou lay there in despair hot tears gently falling away from his angelic features to end up on the already soaked pillow, every time his yami told him off for failing to do something right he was beaten and abused. Sometimes he felt like giving up to just let go and escape from everything, but then he would always think that isn't the way to go about things.  
  
"RYOU GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT"! Bakura yelled to get his light's attention.  
  
Ryou uncurled himself and groaned in self-defeat as he slipped off the bed, and headed downstairs to stand before the dark his head bowed in submission eyes averted to stare at the ground "Hai Bakura", he shakily whispered.  
  
"Fucking speak louder or I swear I will beat you again", growled Bakura. "Now get in that bloody kitchen and make me dinner".  
  
"Hai Bakura", Ryou kept his head down as he walked past the spirit in to the kitchen. He set about searching for a couple of saucepans, he opened a cupboard and one clattered to the floor making Ryou cringe expecting a reprimand. None came and the hikari picked up the guilty pan and in its shiny surface saw the black eye that Bakura had given him earlier. "Bakura nande"?  
  
Speak of the devil and he is supposed to make an appearance and the same could be said of the yami, he stormed in to the kitchen his face scowling and his long canines glistened as he bared them at his hapless prey. "Ryou get cooking now for fucks sake". A fist swung out aiming for Ryou's face.  
  
You may push me around  
  
But you cannot win  
  
You may throw me down  
  
But I'll rise again The more you say  
  
The more I defy you  
  
So get out of my face Never give up  
  
We go on and on  
  
You'll never break us  
  
Never bring us down  
  
We are alive!   
  
CRACK!!!  
  
In a desperate attempt to avoid the punch Ryou swung the saucepan in his hands and hit Bakura on the back of his head, he dropped the pan and allowed it to make its clattering noise again. Shock registered all over his features and he gulped down on bile threatening to rise up his half- closed throat, "Bakura please get up".  
  
Bakura's limp form sprawled out over the uninviting floor, a trickle of blood oozed from the wound in his head. He would not get up. Ryou stumbled backwards feeling the panic take hold of him, he ran out of the house outside in to the rain the droplets of water beating the ground and seemingly creating the tune of a funeral dirge. He didn't know where to run to he had no where to go, he ran until his lungs felt like bursting from the exercise of his slender frame. Ryou stopped running and leant against a wall panting hard, he looked around brown eyes scanning for a place to hide. A dark alleyway. Ryou slipped in to the darkness only slightly lit up by a dancing sunbeam; he crouched on the ground and found himself looking in to a puddle. As he stared at the puddle his reflection looked back at him brown eyes staring in to brown eyes, the face of a tortured soul who was torn apart from the inside out everyday. The reflection began to shift slightly rippling to become the sneering face of the one who so joyfully seemed to rip the reality of Ryou, he got up and smashed his foot in the puddle causing it to splash everywhere and in to his shoe.  
  
"I have to start over somewhere else", Ryou whispered to himself. "Even if he isn't dead Bakura will kill me for what I did".  
  
All my will  
  
All my strength  
  
Rip it out  
  
Start again Ryou knew what he must do go home and get his things together to eke out an existence on his own, he gulped and hoped that Bakura wasn't at home.  
  
He walked through the front door soaking and wet to the bone, cold and shivering all over but he didn't pause to get dry he went to his room and gathered all his clothes and belongings. Ryou stuffed it all in a suitcase and hurriedly zipped it closed he grabbed the handle, and lugged it down the stairs fervently wishing Bakura was out somewhere. Just as he reached the front door to leave and letting out a sigh of relief the dark appeared in the doorway, his own brown eyes with a hint of ruby scanned over his hikari's appearance and the suitcase he carried a sneer forming on his thin lips.  
  
"Where the fuck do you think your going"? The dark hissed.  
  
Ryou hung his head his hopes smashing all around him, "Away from you". He looked up and locking his eyes with the yami he said more defiantly "Away from you! I've had enough of your daily tortures, your insults, the things you do to me. I'm sick of you tearing in to me with your hate filled words every time I do something wrong. Now move out of my way or I shall give you another good whack with that saucepan". Ryou shoved past Bakura making sure his suitcase bashed the spirit on the way out; "The winds have changed Bakura I have suffered at your hands for too long".  
  
The wind blows  
  
I'll lean into the wind  
  
My angle grows  
  
I'll use it to win  
  
The more you say  
  
The more I defy you  
  
So get out of my way Bakura stood in silence dumb struck by those words he turned to watch his light struggling down the street dragging all that he owned in a case. He ran a hand through his white hair and tried to remember where it all went wrong, the past was unchangeable but the future was still unwritten. Can you leave it all behind?  
  
Can you leave it all behind?  
  
Cause you can't go back  
  
You can't go back   
  
Scenes of everything he had done to Ryou flashed through his mind. Bakura beat his light with many a sharp or blunt object; he could remember every little cut he gave Ryou every bruise. The words he yelled only now came back to haunt him and with a dawning light realised how mean he had been to the one he loved as a brother, he thought his treatment of Ryou wasn't doing any harm he thought he was helping. Bakura shook his head clearing his mind he had to after him and bring him back home.  
  
"RYOU", Bakura called to him as he ran down the street the hikari hadn't gone to far. "Ryou please come home. I'm sorry for what I did to do please I can make it right just give me a chance".  
  
Ryou glanced at Bakura and sadly carried on his miserable path, "Iie Bakura I won't come home I don't want anything to do with you".  
  
Bakura lightly grabbed his shoulder and turned him so they faced each other, "Ryou I love you as a brother and I know I did you wrong, you can't forgive me and we can't go back but at least give me the chance to show you I can change".  
  
"Bakura"? Ryou questioned then broke in to tears dropping the case and clinging to the dark sobbing. "You never told me that before I thought you hated me", he choked.  
  
"I never hated you, but you have shown me how to love you. Arigato Ryou Kun", Bakura held his hikari in a brotherly embrace finally able to show some emotion. "Let's get you home and dried", he smiled down at Ryou hoping he would accept.  
  
"Hai Bakura Kun", Ryou wiped his eyes and smiled back the rain still falling making both light and dark wet. Bakura picked up the suitcase and they both returned home to make a better future for them both. 


End file.
